Melodies of the Ocarina (Tapion)
by TaeRiNftw
Summary: Saiya (OC) is a trained Z warrior who lives with the Briefs residence and takes training from Vegeta and Goku. She takes on the role as an older sister figure to Trunks. One day, she discovers a music box at a local antique shop. There, she heard strange music coming from it and reluctantly bought it. Little did she know, her true love is within that little box. [TapionxOC]
1. Saiya

"Come on Saiya! Let's go!" Trunks shouted ahead of me.

"Yeah! I want to buy a lot of toys!" Goten shouted along.

"Hold on you two! You're flying way too fast!" I screamed at the kids.

Trunks and Goten were flying a couple feet ahead of me as we're travelling to the Satan city.

Bulma told me to take Trunks and Goten shopping.

When it comes to shopping, all they'd want are toys and games.

Good thing Bulma gave me the money to spend.

We dropped by a toy store as Trunks and Goten started touching everything inside there.

"Woah! I want all the toys here!" Trunked yelled in excitement.

"Me too! Me too!" Goten agrees.

"Hold it boys." I said, trying to discipline them. "We're on a budget. Choose only one item."

"Well then I want this!" Trunks said as he was holding a toy sword.

"I got one too!" Goten said, holding a different styled sword.

"Well then, ungarr!"

With that, Trunks and Goten pretending to be in a sword fight and caused a commotion around the store.

The shopkeeper made a noise complaint to me and I bought the toy swords for the boys.

I dragged them out of the store before we got kicked out.

"Nice job you two. You were going to get us banned from this shop" I said with a sigh.

"At least it was fun!" Goten shrieked.

"Indeed." Trunks said with a smile.

"Well, you know the rules. I went with you for shopping, now it's your turn to go shopping with me." I said, flashing an evil grin.

"Awh man. Stuck with girl stuff." Trunks pouted.

"Hey. It's not that bad. How about we go to that store? It'll be quick." I said, pointing at a random antique shop near the toy store.

"Okay. Let's go." Goten said as we entered the shop.

Inside the small shop, there were many antique looking items.

Most of them were interesting to look at while others were questionable.

"What is this stuff?" Goten asked as he was going to touch a random item.

"Goten don't touch. These stuff here are really old." I said.

"These look cool Saiya" Trunks said as he looked around.

I looked at the shopkeeper and gave a faint smile to ensure that these kids wouldn't break anything.

"Saiya. Look at this. What is it?" Trunks said as he pointed at a particular item on the counter.

"Hm?" I walked next to him.

The item Trunks was pointing at was an ancient looking music box.

It was a faint pastel pink music box with gorgeous vine like designs on it.

I could feel myself being transfixed on that box.

The more I stared at the music box, the more I hear faint sounds in my head.

It sounded like an ocarina.

It was a beautiful sound.

"You okay Saiya?" Trunks asked

"Hm?" I snapped back to reality. "I'm fine. Just enjoying the music from the box."

"What music?" Goten asked. "We don't hear anything."

I looked at the two in confusion.

_Am I the only one who can hear it? Have I gone crazy?_

"Would you like to buy the music box miss? It is on sale." The shopkeeper asked.

"Oh. Sure." I responded. "How much is it?"

"It is only 500 yen." said the Shopkeeper.

"Woah. That cheap?" I asked, not believing him.

"Yes. It has been sitting in my shop for many years. I think it's best to just sell it for cheap so I can get rid of it. You know the saying, one man's junk is another's treasure." He said.

"I'll take it!" I shouted as I took out the money and gave it to him.

This music is catching my curiosity.

_I hope I can figure out why I'm the only one who can hear the music. _

With that, we spent the rest of out time in the city eating ice cream and playing at the park.

I don't know if Trunks or Goten can sense it, but ever since I bought that music box, I could feel someone following us.

* * *

Trunks and I were on our way back home after dropping Goten off first.

"I had fun today Saiya!" Trunks shouted as we were flying towards home.

"I'm glad you guys had fun. That's my role as the older sister and babysitter." I said with a laugh.

"Why did you buy that old junk of a box anyways?" Trunks asked.

"Well, I was wondering why I was the only one who could hear the music coming from. So I just thought I should buy it to investigate." I replied.

"Why don't we let Mom check it out?" Trunks said with a smile. "She always knows what to do."

"You're right Trunks. I'll ask her later"

We got back to Capsule Corp as Trunks ran inside and told Bulma about his day. Then he ran to his room.

"I see he had a good time." Bulma said as she winked at me.

"Yeah. He did." I smiled back.

"What is that you got there?"

Bulma was pointing at the music box that was in my hand.

"This? It's just a music box I found at the antique shop. I thought it was very interesting to get it." I said

"It's a nice box." She said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks Bulma" I smiled at her and headed off to my room.

After a nice shower, I hopped onto my bed and laid the music box on it.

"Alright. Let's try and open it." I whispered to myself.

I grabbed onto the latch and wind it.

Nothing was happening.

I even tried to to lift the lid open but it was no luck.

"This is hard to open." I said, frustrated.

I thought buying this music box would make me hear those melodies again.

Too bad I didn't hear anything ever since the shop.

After another minute of attempting to open the music box, I finally gave up.

"I'll try again tomorrow." I said as I yawned.

I placed the music box on my night stand and turned the light off.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I found myself alone in a dark area. _

_It's hard to even see what is in front or next to me._

_Suddenly, I could hear that melody again._

_"The ocarina" I whispered. _

_The sound was faint so I moved slowly to follow it._

_Eventually, I started running after the music. _

_I was getting louder and louder after each step I took._

_I came upon a man who was playing the instrument._

_He wasn't human. _

_He was tall, light skinned with a bright red mohawk. _

_He was also a bit handsome. _

_I wasn't sure if he noticed me yet._

_He had his eyes closed while still playing the ocarina. _

_When the melody ended, he finally opened his eyes and looked at me. _

_We locked eyes with one another. _

_It was silent for a while. _

_Then, his mouth opened. _

_"Please" he started saying. "d...open..t...box." _

_"What?" I could barely make out what he was saying. "Do you want me to open the box?" I asked._

_"No!" He shouted. "I said-"_

I felt something soft hit my face at a force.

"Wake up." said a voice.

"Wha?" I said groggily.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the person that spoke.

It was Vegeta.

"Oh. Morning Vegeta." I said as I sat up on my bed.

"Get your ass off the bed or else you'll be late for your training with Kakarot." He said.

"Uh huh." I said, still sleepy.

Vegeta left my room as I hopped off and headed to the bathroom.

As I was brushing my teeth, I questioned about the dream I had.

_Just who was that guy?_

_Did he tell me to open the box or not to?_

_Why is it that I'm the only one who can hear that music?_

I rinsed my mouth, changed my clothes and grabbed my bag.

"I should bring this with me." I said as I put the music box in my bag.

_Who knows if I'll be followed again._

* * *

"Alright Saiya. Ready for your training?" Goku said as we took our fighting stance.

I made my way to Goku's house for my training with him. I usually switch back and forth between him and Vegeta.

"Ready Goku. Bring it" I said with a smirk.

"Okay. Remember, I won't go easy on you." He said

"Wouldn't want you to anyways." I said.

"Alright. I want you to try and dodge all of my attacks." He said.

With that, Goku headed straight towards my direction and threw punches at me.

I either blocked or dodged his punches. There were few points where he almost got the chance to hit me but I managed to save myself.

He went from punches to kicks as I continued to block and dodge.

In the middle of my training, I could hear the music again.

"What?" I whispered.

I looked around to find the source of the music.

It was coming from my bag. The music box is making that sound again.

_Is it just me hearing this again? Does Goku not hear it?_

"Earth to Saiya!" Goku shouted.

I looked back at Goku and he was running towards me with his fist.

I managed to dodge in time and teleport behind him.

"Over here Goku!" I shouted as I kicked him to the ground.

"Oof!" Goku shrieked as he hit the ground. "Wow. That was nice Saiya. You're getting stronger." He smiled.

"Well, it's all thanks to you and Vegeta. If it wasn't for all this training, I wouldn't have gotten this far." I said with a grin.

"I guess that's all for today. We'll practice your ki-energy next time." Goku said.

"Got it." I said as I bowed towards Goku.

I grabbed my bag and waved at Goku.

"See you later Goku!" I said.

I took off and made my way back to Capsule Corp.

I can sense a certain someone following me once again.

_So this person is following wherever the music box goes._ I thought to myself.

* * *

I was back in my room and took the music box out from my bag.

I tried my best to open the music box once again but there was no luck.

I was frustrated once again and headed towards the backyard.

I grabbed a glass of Iced tea and placed my music box along with the drink on the table.

I sat on a nifty lounge chair and let the sun bathe on me.

"Open box." I whispered quietly.

Those were the only two words I could hear the guy say clearly.

I couldn't make out the other words he was trying to say.

I had a mental image of the guy again.

He was pretty handsome.

I blushed at the mere thought of him.

_What is wrong with me? _

_I literally met this guy in my dream._

_I don't even know if he's real! Probably just a figment of my imagination!_

"Yo!" Gohan appeared right in front of me which startled me.

"Woah!" I jumped out of my chair. "Gohan! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry about that." Gohand said with a laugh.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"Well, Videl and I wanted to drop by and say hi but we bumped into someone." He said.

I looked around for Videl.

"Where is Videl?" I asked.

"Right here." Videl called out from above.

She flew down next to me while having her grip onto another person.

This person was definitely not human. Probably someone from a different alien race.

He was short, pink skin and long white hair.

"Unhand me you vile woman!" The alien said.

"I assume you realized that you had someone stalking you. Right Saiya?" Gohan asked.

I'm surprised Gohan and Videl caught the person that was following me.

"Y-Yeah. How did you know?" I questioned.

"We saw him spying on you behind a tree." Videl said.

"Yeah. I knew there was no way you wouldn't have noticed him. So we decided to bring him to you." Gohan said.

"Oh. Thank you guys" I said with a smile.

This tiny alien was the one following me ever since I bought the music box.

"Why were you following Saiya!?" Gohan yelled towards the alien man.

"You've been following me since yesterday, is it because of the music box?" I asked.

I picked up the music box from the table and held it close to me.

At first, the alien was quiet but then eyed the music box.

"The box! Yes. I followed you because of the box!" He finally spoke.

"What do you want with that box?" Videl asked.

"That music box you're holding, lies the great and powerful Tapion!" He shouted.

"Tapion?" Gohan questioned.

"What's a Tapion?" I asked.

"What!? You never heard of the great Tapion!?" He screamed.

"No. Please enlighten us." Videl said. "Who or what is Tapion?"

Videl was still holding onto him. We still don't know if this guy is trust worthy.

"Tapion is a brave warrior from Planet Konats. He saved the Konatsian race from the terrible Demon God Hirudegarn thousands of years ago." He said.

"So, you're saying Tapion, this great warrior, is inside the music box?" I asked.

"Yes! He's inside there!" shouted the alien. "He locked himself in there all those years in case danger comes again!"

"That doesn't mean you should follow Saiya!" Videl yelled.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to buy it but she bought it before I had the chance to!" He said as he freed himself from Videl's grasp and bowed on the floor.

"Where did you get that box Aoi?" Gohan asked.

"I bought it at an antique shop." I said. "But, what danger is there? Since you want to release Tapion from the box."

"There will be a crisis coming in Earth." He said.

"What kind of crisis?" Videl asked.

"You see, the Demon God Hirudegarn has found it's way to Earth and will be attacking your city really soon. Only Tapion can save you all! That is why we must release him from the box!" He said as he kept eyeing the box.

_There's something about him I don't trust. _I thought to myself.

"Can we open it?" Gohan asked.

"I been trying to since yesterday but it won't budge." I said.

"Have you asked Bulma?" Videl asked.

"No. I've been meaning to show her this but I haven't had the chance to." I answered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let us hurry and open the box!" The alien shouted.

"Hold on." I said, grabbing onto the alien's shirt. "Tell me who you are before I let you inside my home."

"Oh please forgive me for the rude introduction!" He said with another bow. "My name is Hoi. I am from the Kashvar race in which we are related to the Konatsians."

"Okay. Let's go see Bulma." I said.

I still held onto the music box. There's something about Hoi that I don't trust.

* * *

"Sorry guys. This music box looks like it doesn't want to be opened." Bulma said as she sighed.

"Well, it was worth a try." Gohan said.

"Is there another way we can use to open the box?" Videl asked.

"If I may speak." Hoi started talking. "Is it possible to summon Shenron to open the box?"

I looked at Hoi.

_How does he know about Shenron? This just makes him more suspicious._

"Woah. How do you know about him?" Gohan asked surprised.

"Forgive me again." Hoi bowed. "I've been studying about Shenron and the Dragonballs for the past several years. I just know that summoning him will be the best way to have the box opened."

"What do you think Saiya?" Videl asked me.

"I don't know. Bulma?" I looked towards her.

"It is a possibility. I think we should call everyone else to come in." Bulma said.

"I agree. Let's do that." Gohan said with a nod.

"Alright." I said.

We spent the next hour or so calling everyone in as I explained the whole situation to them.

"So, you want us to gather the Dragonballs and summon Shenron to open a box?" Krillin asked.

"Yea. That was requested by Hoi." I said, pointing at Hoi.

"This guy sounds really cool Goten!" Trunks shouted.

"I agree!" Goten said in excitement.

Goku spent the last five minutes trying to manually open the box.

"Whew! This box sure is tough to open." Goku said as he wiped off a sweat.

"This is a waste of my time." Vegeta said as he turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going Vegeta?" I asked.

"Back to my training. This doesn't concern me so do whatever you like." He said.

"So, will we be summoning Shenron?" Hoi asked.

I stayed quiet and looked at Goku.

"I'd say go for it. I'm curious to know what Tapion looks like." Goku said. "Wouldn't hurt to spare with him if that's possible."

"Oh Goku. All you care about is fighting." Bulma said as she shake her head.

"I'm up for helping you gather the Dragonballs" Krillin said.

"Same with us!" Gohan said as Videl gave a smile.

"Okay. Let's go and find them." I said with a thumbs up.

"Thank you everyone." Hoi said as he bowed towards us.

With that, Bulma gave each of us a Dragon radar as we all split up to gather the balls.

I really hope what I'm doing is the right thing.

* * *

It didn't take us long to gather all seven Dragonballs.

We laid them outside of Capsule Corp and chanted.

"Arise Shenron!" Goku yelled out.

The sky grew dark, the balls were glowing, a light shined out to the sky and there was the giant green dragon.

"I am the Eternal Dragon. State your wish." Shenron said.

Hoi slowly walked up to Shenron and spoke.

"Oh mighty Shenron! Please! Please open this music box and release Tapion after being trapped for thousands of cruel years!" Hoi shouted.

With that, I laid the music box in the grass for Shenron to see.

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron said.

His eyes glowed.

A "tick" sound was heard from the music box.

With that, Shenron faded away just as the Dragonballs split up in different directions.

"Look!" Krillin shouted towards the music box.

The music box was slowly cracking until it shattered.

A bright white light emitted from the music box.

We all shielded our eyes from the blinding light.

A sense of nervousness overwhelmed me.

All of a sudden, I feel regret and guilt.

_Maybe I shouldn't have gotten this box open. _I thought.

_What if releasing Tapion was the wrong choice?_


	2. Tapion

The music box broke and a blinding light shone.

We all covered our eyes and waited for it to fade away.

When it finally did, we heard a foot land on the ground.

I moved my hands away from my face and looked ahead of me.

There, was Tapion.

A tall guy, light skin and bright red mohawk.

_He's exactly the guy I saw in my dream!_

He was playing the ocarina.

It was the melody I've been hearing from the music box.

"Saiya! I can hear the music now!" Trunks shouted.

"It sounds pretty." Goten said.

"It really is." I said in amazement.

It sounded even more beautiful in person.

"I guess this hero does exist. "Goku said.

Tapion finished playing the ocarina and looked at his surroundings.

Soon, he looked at us. Especially towards me.

Hoi stepped closer to Tapion.

"Great Tapion. It must have felt nice to be released from that hell hole." He smiled.

Tapion took out a sword that was attached to his back and pointed it at Hoi.

"Was it you who released me!?" Tapoin shouted.

"You're very welcome" Hoi said.

I looked at Hoi and I could see an evil smirk from it.

_Hoi is hiding something. _

"You fool! Send me back now!" Tapion shouted again.

"Sorry great warrior. Can't do that. Your box is broken." Hoi said as he pointed at the shattered pieces of the box.

Now I truly feel regret and guilt.

It was a bad idea to bring Tapion out of that box.

"Hi there!" Goku said with a smile. "You must be Tapion. My name is Goku. We sure had a hard time getting you out."

"Do you have any idea what you've done!? Now it is impossible to stop Him!" Tapion shouted.

With that, Tapion turned around and started to walk away.

I step a few steps forward to talk to him.

"Wait!" I called out to him.

He stopped his movement and turned back around to look at me.

"You." He said sadly. "I thought I told you not to open the box!"

He yelled those words at me and then ran away.

We all stood there and watched him run.

"Wow! He's so cool! I want to be just like him!" Trunks shouted.

"You better not Trunks." Bulma said, glaring at her son.

"Tapion! Wait for me!" Trunks shouted as he ignored Bulma and started going after Tapion.

"I'm coming with you Trunks!" Goten screamed as he followed his best friend.

"Trunks! Come back!" Bulma called out.

"Goten!" Goku shouted.

Both kids ignored Bulma and Goku. They just continued running after Tapion.

With that, I ran after the kids.

"Don't worry guys, I'll go get them!" I said as I took off.

I followed the boys to an old abandoned building a couple of minutes away from Capsule Corp.

"Trunks! Goten!" I called out to the boys and I grabbed their ears. "Don't run off like that!"

"Ouch! My ear!" Goten shouted.

"I got it Saiya! Don't run off!" Trunks said, learning his lesson. "But Tapion seems very cool!"

I sighed.

"Okay. Tapion may be inside that building. I'll give you a minute. After that, we go home." I said with a serious tone.

"Got it!" Trunks said as he approached the rusty door. "Knock! Knock! Tapion!"

Trunks popped his head inside but quickly shut the door after five seconds.

"Eh? What's wrong Trunks?" I asked confused.

"Uhm.." Trunks said nervously. "I think he's busy. Let's just leave him alone for now."

"Awh. But I want to see him." Goten said.

"Well, that was your minute. Time to go back you two." I said.

"Okay." Trunks and Goten said with a disappointed look.

"Go back first. I'm gonna make sure Tapion is okay." I said as I stood there and watched the two go back.

With that, I opened the rusty door and went inside.

Tapion was sitting on a pile of rubble and was grabbing onto his head.

He looked like as if he was having a headache or something.

I rushed to his side.

"Tapion! Are you okay?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. Just kept holding onto his head.

"Go away." Tapion said quietly.

"Oh. I-I just came here to apologize Tapion. I'm really sorry. It's just, I couldn't hear you well in my-"

"I said go away!" Tapion yelled at me, interrupting my sentence.

"O-Okay...I'm sorry!" I said as I ran outside and headed back to Capsule Corp.

_We must have angered him. _I thought sadly.

I feel bad now. This was a mistake.

Buying that music box was a mistake.

Trusting Hoi was also a mistake.

_I should've called out that he was being suspicious. _

* * *

It's been a day since we freed Tapion from the music box.

Bulma was currently hosting a Barbeque party at Capsule Corp.

All of our friends showed up for the party.

We were all helping around setting up for the party while having a conversation.

"Can I ask you something Saiya?" Gohan started

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Yesterday, what did Tapion mean when he talked about telling you not to open the box. Wasn't that our first time meeting him?" He questioned.

"Come to think of it, he did say that. I was confused." Goku nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I'm curious to know as well. What do you have to say Saiya?" Bulma asked.

Everyone was looking at me.

I felt nervous.

"Well..." I started "Ever since I bought the music box, I kept hearing melodies from the ocarina. No one else was able to hear it. Just me. So the other day, I met Tapion in my dream. He mouthed a few words to me but I wasn't able to hear them all. All I heard was 'open' and 'box'. I didn't hear him saying don't. So I thought he wanted us to open the box. Guess I was wrong."

I frowned. I still feel bad.

"Interesting. He was in your dream?" Videl asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey! Maybe Tapion chose you to hear his music because he likes you!" Goku shouted as a tease.

"W-What!?" I said.

I could feel my face being flushed.

_Why would I be blushing?_

"Don't be so silly Goku!" ChiChi yelled at Goku. "Go and help with the preparations!"

"Yes ChiChi."

We all finished with the food preparations and started the party.

Everybody was having fun and enjoying their time at the party.

Master Roshi was already drunk and did his usual routine on flirting.

We all had a good laugh until I noticed that someone was missing.

Hoi isn't around.

"Hey guys, what is Hoi?" I asked.

"Who cares." Oolong said, taking a sip of his beer. "Probably got squished by a giant bug or something."

"That's not a nice thing to say Oolong!" Bulma shouted as she slapped his back.

"No one knows where he went?" I asked again.

"Not really. He disappeared after Tapion was free from the music box." Gohan said.

_How suspicious._ I thought to myself.

"Ouch!" I heard someone shout in pain quietly.

I looked at the table of food and noticed four hands reaching around from under the table.

I quietly walked up to the table and listened.

"Hurry up Goten! We have to give him some food." Trunks said quietly.

"Okay but the food is really hot." Goten said with a complaint.

_So, they plan on seeing Tapion again huh?_

Trunks and Goten slipped their way out of the party without anyone else noticing.

I quickly followed the two, falling behind so they wouldn't sense me.

* * *

I saw Trunks and Goten go inside the abandoned factory as I stood behind a nearby tree and waited for the two.

After a few minutes, they came back out and made their way back to the party.

Once they were out of sight, I made my way inside.

I opened those rusty doors and was greeted by an angry Tapion.

"I thought I told you two to leave me alone!" Tapion shouted without looking.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said quietly.

Tapion turned around and saw me.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I thought you were them."

"Be easy on them. They just want to be your friend." I said with a faint smile.

I walked closer to Tapion and took a seat next to him.

Tapion was silent. I looked at the plate of food the boys brought to him but they were untouched.

"Do you not like the food? I can bring it back if you'd want." I said.

"No. Leave it." Tapion said.

"Okay." I said.

It was silent again.

_I should apologize to him._

"By the way. I really want to apologize about before. I'm sorry I wasn't able to hear you properly in my dream. The words were very faint to me." I said, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you." Tapion said.

We looked at each other and I smiled at him.

_He sounds calm now. It's nice._

"I really like the music you played from your ocarina. I've been hearing it ever since I first saw the box." I said

"Yeah. It's hard to believe that you're the only one who could hear it." He said.

"I still don't know why It's only me who could hear your music." I said quietly as I look at the ground.

I could feel Tapion staring at me.

"Oh! Where are my manners!" I shouted as I got up and bowed towards Tapion. "I'm so sorry! I haven't introduced myself! My name is Saiya. The two boys you saw are Trunks and Goten."

Tapion gave a light chuckle.

"No need for manners." He said. "It's nice to finally know your name."

I could feel my face flush.

_He sounds really kind hearted when he's not angry. _

"Oh. Well, the next time the boys visit you, please go easy on them. Especially to Trunks." I said

"Agree." He said, smiling at me.

It was a nice smile. A very calming on.

Tapion's expression changed as he got up and had a serious look.

"I'm sorry Saiya, but you should head back." He said.

"Eh? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No. Everything is fine. There is just something I need to take care of. That's all." He said.

"Oh. Okay." I said as I was about to head outside.

"Hey Saiya." Tapion called out to me.

I turned around. "Yes Tapion?"

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

I could feel myself blushing.

"Y-Yeah. Y-You'll see me tomorrow." I stuttered.

"Good. I look forward to seeing you." He said with a faint smile.

I bowed and made my way outside.

I could feel my heart pounding faster as well as my face feeling hot.

_What was that just now? _

_Why did I feel that way?_

As I fly back towards Capsule Corp, I see Gohan and Videl flying towards my direction dressed in their Saiyaman costume.

"Gohan? Videl? Is there trouble?" I asked.

"Yeah. We got a message that something is attacking the city." Videl said.

"Oh. Need me to tag along and help?" I offered.

"No. You stay behind Saiya. This might be too dangerous for you." Gohan said in his hero voice.

I nodded my head and we went our separate ways.

The party was cut short due to Videl and Gohans' emergency.

I helped cleaned up and headed to my room.

I laid on my bed and thought about what just happened.

_He sounds like a really nice guy._

_His smile was very charming._

_He's still very handsome._

_Get a grip Saiya. He's over a thousand years old. _

I shook my thoughts and closed my eyes. Maybe I need some sleep.


	3. Spar

Morning came and I opened my eyes to see no one in my room.

"That's strange.." I said quietly.

Usually Vegeta would be the one to wake me up and call me in for breakfast.

But he's not here.

_I wonder where Vegeta is. _

After I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes, I headed towards the dining area and was greeted by Bulma and Trunks.

"Good morning Saiya." Bulma said as she sipped her coffee.

"Morning." I said sleepily as I grabbed a cup of joe.

I picked up a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs and sat next to Trunks.

He was eating in a rush.

"Woah there tiger. What are you in a rush for?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Trunks said with his mouth full.

I could tell he was planning on seeing Tapion.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Bulma.

"Hey Bulma." I called out to her.

"Hm?" She looked at me as she put her mug on the table. "What is it?"

"Where's Vegeta? He wasn't there to wake me up. Plus I thought I have training with him today." I asked.

"Oh. He told me he was going away for a few days. Probably off with my machine training somewhere else. He told me to tell you to go train with Goku in the meantime." She said.

"Hm? I rather take the day off from training." I said with a yawn.

"Fine by me. I'm not the boss" She said with a wink.

"Alright! I'm done!" Trunks shouted as he grabbed his dirty dishes and put them in the washer.

He then headed to the fridge and pulled out a plate full of sandwiches.

"Is that for Tapion?" I asked Trunks.

"Yeah. He must be hungry." He said.

"Trunks, I'll let you deliver those sandwiches but I don't want you staying there for long." Bulma said, lecturing her son.

"Can I have Saiya come with me then?" Trunks asked.

"Yes you can. But I want you to come back home afterwards. Got that?" She said.

"Okay Mom." Trunks said with a smile.

"Don't worry Bulma. I'll keep an eye on him." I said with a slight smile.

"Do you have any plans for your day off yet?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'll stop by Goku's for dinner after we go see Tapion." I said.

"Okay. It's time for the two of you to start heading out before I change my mind about seeing Tapion." Bulma said with another wink.

"No problem Mom! Let's go Saiya!" Trunks said with excitement.

"Alright. I'm coming." I said as I placed my dirty dishes away.

The both of us headed out and made our way to the abandoned rusty building.

"You know Trunks, we just met Tapion and you already seem to have grown attached to the guy." I said.

"Well yeah! He seems very cool! I want him to be my big brother!" Trunks said with excitement.

"I see. How cute." I said with a small laugh.

_This kid sure is something. _

* * *

We reached outside of the old building and headed in.

Trunks ran towards Tapion with a big smile.

He placed the plate of sandwiches next to the empty plate of barbeque food.

"Hey! You ate them! Did you like them?" Said a happy Trunks.

Tapion looked at Trunks with a light smile.

"Yeah. I did. I like them." He said.

"That's good! I brought you more food! Just let me know whenever you're hungry!" Trunks shouted.

"Well, what did you bring me today?" Tapion asked.

"Sandwiches!" Trunks said as he pointed at the new plate.

He grabbed the empty plate and made his way to the door.

"Well, I should head back before Mom flips on me." Trunks said.

"Okay. See you later Trunks." I said.

With that, Trunks headed out and made his way back to Capsule Corp.

"So" Tapion said as he looked at me. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Oh. Uh. I was just tagging along with Trunks." I said.

I could feel my face getting hot. I was blushing.

"Why don't you stay behind a bit?" Tapion asked.

"Eh? A-Are you sure?" I questioned.

"I don't mind. I like your company." He said with a smile.

I just kept blushing. I could feel my heart beating faster.

"W-Well..I guess I can stay." I said quietly. "W-Would you like to spar for a bit?"

"Spar?" Tapion asked.

"Yeah. It could sort of be a mini training session for me. I usually get my training done with Vegeta and Goku. I guess I can take this opportunity to see how strong I've gotten." I said.

"Sure. No problem. I would love to see how you fight." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said as I bowed towards him.

Tapion's hideout was a pretty big area so it was useful area for sparring.

I jumped a couple feet back and took a fighting stance.

With that, I moved forward and threw some punches towards Tapion.

He was blocking each punch along with the surprise kicks I've been giving him.

"Not bad." He said." Let's see if you can dodge my attacks."

It was switched.

This time, Tapion was the one attacking me.

His movements were really fast.

I tried my best to block or dodge as many as I could.

I studied his movement and took an opportunity to get him.

I teleport my way behind him and was about to kick his back until he disappeared.

"Eh?" I was caught by surprise.

_Where did he go?_

"Over here." Tapion said.

He was right behind me.

I could sense a punch coming so I ducked and sweep my leg at his ankles.

He tripped from it and was about to hit the ground but he disappeared again.

I looked around for him but I couldn't see him.

"That was pretty impressive of you. You're quiet strong." I could hear him say within a distance.

I kept quiet and focused on his location.

I had my eyes closed so I could sense his power level.

I could feel him coming behind me again.

I raised my arm and swung behind me but it was caught by Tapions hand.

"Nice try." He said with smirk.

This time, I swung my leg towards him and hopped over him.

As I landed on the ground, I slipped over a rock.

"Woah!" I yelped as I lost my balance and was about to land on the ground.

"I got you!" Tapion shouted as he caught me from falling.

I could feel his strong arms holding onto me.

Tapion and I made eye contact.

Being this close to him was making my heart beat faster.

I could feel myself blushing like crazy.

His eyes were very calming yet sad.

_What is he sad about?_ I thought to myself.

"Uh..T-Tapion?"

He was still holding onto me. We were still looking at each other.

_I feel so weird being this close to him._

It was a good feeling though. Almost as if I wanted to be held by him.

Within a matter of seconds, I could feel Tapions face getting closer to mine.

_W-What is he doing!? _

My eyes widened in shock and I quickly escaped from his grasp.

I shook my head a couple of times and looked at Tapion.

"W-Well, That was a fun fight." I said nervously.

"Yeah. You're a strong fighter." Tapion said with a smile.

"I-I think I should get going." I sad as I looked away.

"Okay. Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

_He still wants to see me? _

"Y-Yeah. You will" I smiled.

"Good. I look forward to seeing you." Tapion said as he bowed towards me.

I waved at him and made my way outside of the building.

I jumped up and flown towards Goku's home.

_Jeez. What happened in there?_

_It was almost as if Tapion was going to kiss me or something..._

I could feel my face getting hot again.

_Am I starting to have feelings for this guy?_

_Can't be. I just met him! _

_How is it possible to like someone in such a short period of time?_

* * *

I reached to Goku's house and knocked on the door. I was greet by a happy ChiChi.

"Oh Saiya! Nice to see you!"

"Hi ChiChi. Mind if I stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Why yes! You're welcomed anytime remember?" She said with a smile.

"Thanks. Excuse me for the intrusion." I said as I went inside and took my shoes off.

I helped out with the preparations and cooking while Videl, who also came over for dinner, set up the table.

We were all sitting around chatting and eating until Gohan brought up an interesting topic.

"It's a good thing you're here Saiya. Videl and I wanted to tell you something." Gohan said.

"Hm? What is it?" I said as I put my bowl of rice down.

"Remember how you saw us head to Satan city yesterday?" Videl asked.

"Yeah. Did something happen?" I asked looking at the two.

"Yeah. Something strange did happen." Gohand said. "There was half a creature's body destroying the city."

"Eh? Half a creature?" I asked.

"Yeah. We have a strange feeling that this might be the danger Hoi mentioned the other day." Videl said.

"Hm. He did mentioned something about Hirudegarn, the demon God." I said.

"Did you defeat it?" Goku asked with his mouth full of food.

"Well, not really." Videl said.

"The strange thing is, we managed to stop it from attacking the city but we heard some strange music. The same music from when Tapion got out of that box." Gohan said.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, unsure of what's going on.

"We saw Tapion playing his ocarina. His music made the creature disappear." Videl said.

"At the same time, we also saw a suspicious figure on top of a random building." Gohan added.

"Do you think..." I paused, not sure what to say next. "Do you think that it was Tapion who summoned that creature?"

"We don't know. Both parties are suspicious." Videl said.

"I'd say we should keep a close eye on Tapion. He might be trouble." Gohan said as a warning.

"Hm. He doesn't seem dangerous to me." Goku said.

"Same here." I said quietly.

I finished my meal and made my way back to Capsule Corp.

I went straight to my room and laid on the bed.

_Tapion is deemed suspicious now._

_He used his ocarina to make the creature disappear._

_Was he the one that summoned it? Or was it that suspicious figure?_

I don't think Tapion is bad at all.

I just don't see it.

Even though I've only known him for a short period of time.

Maybe if I get to know him more than I'll be able to understand what's going on.


	4. Hoi

"Okay Saiya. Ready to learn about your ki-energy today?" Goku asked.

"You bet." I said with determination.

Today's training was learning how to shoot ki-blasts, just like how Goku promised the other day.

"Good. I want you to close your eyes and focus all of your energy into your hands. When you do so, aim at that tree." Goku said as he pointed at a tree couple of feel away.

I did as Goku instructed.

I closed my eyes and focused all my energy onto my hands.

I could feel my hand getting heated up.

I opened my eyes and looked at the tree.

I pointed my hand in that direction and shot the energy ball at it.

The tree broke in half.

"Woah!" I shouted in excitement. "That was awesome!"

"Good job Saiya" Goku said as he clapped. "Keep doing that and you'll be able to learn some special techniques with your skills"

"I could tell I'm getting stronger. I hope I'll be able to assist you guys in upcoming battles." I said.

"Don't worry, you will. Maybe you'll be with us for the upcoming tournament" Goku said with a smile.

"You bet" I smiled back.

"Now..." Goku started as he took a fighting stance. "Want to spar?"

"Definitely." I said

We both rushed at each other and threw in a couple of punches an kicks.

Goku even tried to attack me with some energy blasts to practice.

I managed to block them and blast back at Goku.

We were practically sparing for an hour or so.

"Okay Goku. Time to show you my ultimate skill." I said as I jumped a couple feet back.

I bent my knees and held my hands close together.

"Ka Me-" I started shouting.

"What!? No way!?" Goku shouted.

"Ha Me-" I continued.

"HOLD ON SAIYA!" Goku shouted.

"HA!" I thrust my hands forward and started laughing.

Goku had his eyes closed, awaiting for my Kamehameha.

"I'm just kidding Goku!" I said, still laughing. "Just thought it'd be fun to trick you."

"You got me Saiya. For a second, I really thought you knew the Kamehameha right then and there." Goku said with a sigh of relief.

"Nah. I would never know something that advanced." I said with a grin.

"It was a nice prank." Goku said. "You should spar with Gohan and try that trick on him too."

"Ooh! Nice idea Goku. I'll keep that in mind." I said as we both started laughing.

"Well I guess that's it for today. Go home and get some rest." Goku said.

"Okay. I'll see you later Goku." I waved at him as I took off.

"Later!" He called out to me.

* * *

I headed back home and bumped into Trunks and Bulma in the kitchen.

"Saiya!" Trunks shouted.

"Yes Trunks?" I looked at the kid.

"Mom said I can go see Tapion after I clean my room! Can you help me so we can go!?" Trunks asked.

"Sure. I'll help you" I said with a smile.

"Just hold on a minute. I need Saiya to help me put the dishes away before she helps you." Bulma said as she winked at me.

"Awh. Okay. Hurry Saiya! We're wasting time!" Trunks said as he ran off to his room.

"Your son is truly something." I told Bulma as I stood next to her and helped with the dishes.

"He's just excited. It's actually nice to seem him this happy." Bulma said.

"Yeah. He has taken a huge liking with Tapion." I added.

"Does he look up to him?" Bulma asked.

"He does. He mentioned that he thinks of Tapion as an older brother figure." I said with a smile.

"You know, I do have an extra plate of sandwiches. Maybe the two of you can bring that to Tapion." Bulma said as she pointed at the fridge.

"Awesome. I'll let him know when I get to his room."

I put the last dish away and headed off to Trunk's room.

I walked in and sees him frantically throwing items in his toy box.

"You know, that's not really cleaning Trunks." I said with a whisper.

"Shh. Don't let Mom know." He said quietly.

I placed my finger to my lip.

"Won't see. Won't tell." I said.

"Are we ready to go to Tapion?" Trunks asked in excitement.

"Yup. Your Mom also has an extra plate of food for him in the fridge." I said.

"Cool!" Trunks said as he threw the last item in the toy box and ran out of his room.

I followed along and watched him grab the food from the fridge.

"Thanks Mom! You're the best!" Trunks shouted as he rushed out to the door. "Also I'll be going to Goten's later to play!"

"Don't be out too late!" Bulma called out to him. "I don't think he heard me."

"It's okay. I'll let him know." I said as I winked at her and followed Trunks.

* * *

We made our way back to Tapions' hideout and headed inside.

I noticed a few changes around the building.

There were some more broken pieces of the building on the ground than usual. There's even a huge hold on the side.

_That wasn't there yesterday. _I thought to myself. _I wonder what happened here._

"Hi Tapion!" Trunks shouted as he ran towards Tapion.

"Hey there Trunks." Tapion said with a tiny smile. "What did you bring?"

"More sandwiches!" He shouted.

"Awesome. I really like them." Tapion said as he pointed at the empty plate.

"Nice! I'm happy you like them" Trunks smiled.

"Are you going somewhere?" Tapion asked.

"Yeah! I'm going to Goten's house and play with him! You want to come?" Trunks asked.

"I'm fine. I think I'm going to stay here" Tapion said.

"Okay. If you change your mind, you and Saiya can come over!" Trunks said. "I'll see you later!"

"Oi Trunks! Your mom said to not be out too late!" I shouted out to him.

"Got it!" Trunks shouted back as he took off.

I was alone with Tapion again.

Once again, I'm feeling nervous.

"So." Tapion said as he scratched his head. "Learned anything new today?"

"Yes I did!" I said. "I learned how to shoot energy blasts today. It was really fun!"

I was excited to tell him.

"Really? Care to show me?" He asked.

"Sure! Give me a second." I said as I looked around and chose a huge piece of rubble to shoot at.

I focused my energy towards my hands and shot a blast at the rubble.

It was blown to bits.

"Impressive" Tapion said as he clapped his hands.

"You really think so?" I asked, happy to see Tapion's reaction.

"Yeah. I do." He said as he sat on his usual rock.

I sat next to him. Our shoulders were practically touching.

I looked at my surroundings again. It really did get messier here.

"Hey Tapion. Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it?" He looked at me.

"Did something happen here yesterday? This area seems messier than usual." I asked.

He was silent for a bit.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." He said quietly.

_Does it have something to do with the creature Videl and Gohan talked about yesterday?_ I wondered.

"Do you want to hear my ocarina?" Tapion asked randomly.

"Eh?" I looked at him. "You want to play your ocarina for me?"

"Yeah. I do. Are you okay with that?" He asked shyly.

"Sure. I don't mind. I really do like it." I said with a smile.

Tapion smiled back and took out his ocarina. He brought it to his lips and started playing a couple of melodies.

It was five long minutes on listening to the sweet tunes.

Tapion had such a peaceful expression when he's playing with the ocarina.

I could feel my heart beating fast again.

_It would be nice if we could just stay like this forever_ I thought to myself.

_I guess I do like Tapion as more than a friend..._

"So, do you like it?" Tapion said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I do. It was beautiful." I said with a smile.

I didn't notice it but our shoulders were still touching.

"Can I..." Tapion said as he trailed off.

"Can you?" I said, looking at him.

"I really do like having you here Saiya. Can I get to know you more?" He asked.

I was surprised to hear him say that.

I'm pretty sure I'm blushing again.

"What do you want to know about me?" I asked, feeling shy.

"Anything. You could tell me anything." He said as he placed his hand on top of mine.

His hand was warm. It was nice holding onto his hand.

"Well..." I started off.

"I don't really know much of my past. I never met my parents. I guess you could say I was abandoned in an island far away from Master Roshi's. I raised myself and taught myself how to fight. It was actually Goku and Bulma who found me. It was probably around the time an evil alien named Cell popped out and tried to destroy Earth. I believe it was around ten years ago when it happened. Trunks was just born when I joined the gang. I guess you could say, the entire gang adopted me into the family."

I looked at Tapion and smiled.

"Ever since then, I've been appreciating my time with everyone and been thankful to Bulma for letting me live in her home."

"So, Trunks is like your little brother huh?" Tapion asked.

"You could say it that way." I said as I leaned back a bit and looked at the ceiling. "He treats me as a big sister and I do love taking care of him."

"Well, I'm thankful you you were adopted into a wonderful home." Tapion said.

"What made you say that?" I asked, looking at him.

"Because then, we would've never met." He said as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

I couldn't help but to blush even more.

"Yeah. Then I would've never came upon your music box." I said with a small laugh.

We were looking at each other again. I couldn't move away from his gaze.

_I guess I really am starting to fall for this guy._ A thought came up in my head.

* * *

"Hey, it's starting to get dark outside. Should you head out?" Tapion said.

"Yeah. I should."

I let go of Tapion's hand and got up.

"Want me to walk you back home?" Tapion offered.

"O-Oh. U-Uhm." I said nervously. "I'm fine on my own."

"Okay. Get home safe then." He said with a smile.

I nodded and smiled at him.

All of a sudden, I felt someone elses' presence in here.

I looked up and saw a shuriken coming its way towards us.

"Look out Tapion!" I shouted as the shuriken came into contact with Tapion's hand.

"Ah!" Tapion's hand was still gripped onto the ocarina but let go when it was hit.

The ocarina fell to the ground and skidded a couple of feet.

"My ocarina!" Tapion shouted.

I could sense the mysterious figure coming in closer towards us.

_They're probably out for the ocarina!_

I dashed ahead and grabbed the ocarina before the mysterious figure could.

I sensed him darting away and stood on top of a pile of rocks.

"Give me that ocarina you stupid girl!" Yelled the suspicious person.

"That voice sounds familiar." I said quietly.

"Saiya!" Tapion called out. "Quick! Pass me my ocarina!"

I moved my arm back and was about to toss it to him until the mysterious person spoke.

"Wait! Don't give it to him!" The person yelled.

"Why should I listen to you!?" I yelled back. "Who are you!?"

This person had a hood on the entire time. He finally removed it so we could see his face.

Behind that hood was Hoi.

"Hoi!?" I said surprised.

_I knew it! There was something suspicious about this guy!_

"You're the one Gohan and Videl saw the other day!" I shouted at him. "I knew you shouldn't be trusted!"

"Indeed, it is I." Hoi said. "But you must know. Tapion cannot be trusted as well!"

"What are you talking about!? You're the one who told us that he is a great warrior!" I shouted as I looked at Tapion.

Tapion was quiet but he was glaring at Hoi.

"Tapion is actually the one who summoned Hirudegarn to attack the city! He uses that ocarina to summon it!" Hoi yelled.

"What!?" I looked at Tapion once again.

_Just what the hell is going on!?_

"Don't believe him Saiya!" Tapion shouted. "He is lying!"

"Am I now?" Hoi said in a cocky tone. "If you hand him that ocarina, he'll probably destroy your planet. Maybe the universe! If you give it to me, I can help you save this place."

Hoi held out his hand, insisting that I give it to him.

_Nothing makes sense._

_Hoi was the one who insist that we open that music box. _

_He told us that Tapion is the one who saved his planet from destruction._

_Now he is trying to tell me that Tapion is dangerous?_

_That's bullcrap. I don't believe him. _

_Hoi is the one that can't be trusted._

"Like hell I'm giving this to you!" I shouted as I turned around and tossed the ocarina to Tapion.

"No!" Hoi screamed as he was caught off guard.

I took this as an opportunity to dash towards him and attack him.

Unfortunately, Hoi managed to grab a kunai and throws it towards me.

I dodged it at the last second but the sharpness of the kunai made a cut on my arm.

Hoi took that as a chance to retreat.

"Damn. He got away." I said as I walked back to Tapion.

"Are you okay Saiya!?" A worried Tapion said as he approached me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

I looked at my arm and noticed blood coming out from it.

"Y-You're bleeding!" Tapion said as he looked at my arm.

"Yeah. Hoi managed to hit me with his kunai." I said as I winced from the sharp pain.

"Here, let me help." Tapion said as he took out a piece of cloth from his pocket.

He wiped off some of the blood and wrapped it around my arm to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks" I said quietly.

"You should go home and take care of it." Tapion said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I will." I said and gave a faint smile.

Now that Hoi found Tapion's hideout, I don't think he'd be safe here anymore.

"Do you want me to assist you home?" Tapion offered.

"Yeah. If you come home with me." I said as I smiled at him.

"Huh?" Tapion asked confused.

"If you stay here Tapion, Hoi might come back and attack again. He's after your ocarina. I don't think you'd be safe here anymore." I said. "If you come back to Capsule Corp with me, you'll be a lot safer. I'm pretty sure Bulma would want you to stay there as well."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't I be a burden?" He asked.

"No. You're not a burden." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Okay. I guess I can stay over." He said as he held onto my hand. "Shall we get going?"

With that, Tapion and I left the hideout and made our way towards Capsule Corp.

It took me a few minutes to realize that we were will holding hands.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said as I let go of his hand. "I didn't realize I was still holding your hand"

I was laughing nervously.

"Don't be." Tapion said as he grabbed my hand again. "Remember what I said? I really do like your company."

He looked at me and smiled.

I could feel my face getting red.

"Okay." I said and smiled.

I held onto his hand tight as we continued to make our way back to Capsule Corp.


	5. Tapion's Past

"That rotten little snake!" Bulma shouted.

Tapion and I got back to Capsule Corp and explained to her the whole incident while Trunks sat in and listened.

"That guy was very mean!" Trunks shouted. "He even hurt you Saiya."

"Don't worry about me." I said with a reassuring smile. "It's not a serious wound so I'll be fine."

"Well, I guess Hoi couldn't be trusted after all." Bulma said with a sigh.

"I think it's best if we warn everyone about Hoi" I said.

"You're right. We'll tell them in the morning." Bulma said as she headed to the medical cabinet and took out some supplies.

She managed to clean the wound on my arm and bandaged it up.

"Also, you're welcomed to stay here Tapion." Bulma said as she winked at him.

We were surprised. We didn't even had the chance to ask her yet.

"Thank you." Tapion said as he bowed.

"Cool! Tapion come see my room!" Trunks yelled in excitement as he grabbed Tapion's arm and dragged him to his room.

"So tell me..." Bulma started talking. "Is there something going on between you and Tapion?"

I blushed at her question.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Bulma." I said nervously.

"Oh come on. It's obvious to me that you like this guy." Bulma said as she studied my face. "You're blushing."

She was teasing me. That's something she's good at.

"Cat's out of the bag." I said with a sigh.

"So? How much do you like this guy?" She asked, acting like a teenager.

"I like him. A lot. Even though I've only known him for a few days." I said shyly.

"Oh young love. How cute." Bulma said as she winked at me.

I looked away as I blushed.

"You know I'm just teasing." She said as she nudged my shoulder. "Come on. Let's go check on the boys."

With that, we headed towards Trunks' room.

We went inside and see that Trunks is showing Tapion his toy collection.

"This is my toy train. I really like playing with it. I know Goten always asks if he can borrow it but I always say no." Trunk said with a smile.

"I see. What a cool toy." Tapion smiled back.

"Alright Trunks. It's time for bed." Bulma said.

"Awh. But Mom..." Trunks whined.

"No buts. Off to bed." Bulma said.

"Okay." Trunks said sadly.

"Come on Tapion. Let's leave Trunks alone." I said as I grabbed his arm.

With that, we headed out of the room and made our way to the dining room.

"How about I make some tea? I would like to know more information about you Tapion." Bulma said as she took out the pot and brewed some tea.

* * *

We all sat around the table and took a sip.

"So Tapion.." Bulma started talking. "Tell me something about yourself."

I just realized that I don't really know much about Tapion's past.

I guess now is a good time for me to get to know him.

"I guess I can start off with takling about who Hoi really is." Tapion said.

"Yes. Please tell us who Hoi really is. He was the one who made me open the box to bring you out." I said with a frown.

"You see, Hoi's actually an evil wizard." He said.

"An evil wizard? He told me that he is from Kashvar which is similar to your race." I said, confused.

"He's lying. His race is nowhere near Konatsians." Tapion said in anger. "Kashvar's are a power hungry race. They believe that they are superior to all other races."

"How disgusting" Bulma said.

"Yeah. The Kashvar's were on Planet Konats when they released the Demon God Hirudegarn. They thought they could wipe out our race." He said.

"Then, how were you guys able to defeat Hirudegarn?" I asked.

"A Konatisan wizard found a way to defeat Hirudegarn with the help of an enchanted sword and two ocarinas." Tapion answered.

"Would the enchanted sword be the one you're carrying?" I asked as I pointed at the sword that Tapion had with him.

"Indeed it is." He said as he nodded his head.

"What about the ocarinas? You mentioned you and I know you have one. Where is the other one?" Bulma asked.

"My little brother." Tapion said quietly. "My brother and I played the ocarina as a way to distract Hirudegarn. With that, we used the enchanted sword and cut the demon in half. It should've ended there but Hirudegarn still survived."

"So what happens next?" I asked.

"The wizard trapped each half of the body in our ocarinas." Tapion said.

"Then, how did you end up in the music box?" Bulma asked.

"Being trapped in the ocarina wasn't enough. Hirudegarn kept trying to escape. The wizard created those music boxes for my brother and I to be sealed in until our planet was in peace." Tapion said as he looked at his mug.

"You've been trapped in that box for thousands of years" Bulma said.

"Yeah" He said quietly. "I wish I can know what's happening with my Planet."

"One thing I don't get." I started talking, "Videl and Gohan told me that they there was half a creature's body attacking the city the other day. Was it Hirudegarn?" I asked.

"Yes. It was. It was Hirudegarn's lower half of the body. The upper half is still sealed inside my ocarina." Tapion said.

"They also mentioned that they saw you playing the ocarina. Were you trying to seal it?" I asked another question.

"Yeah. I did. At least, I tried." He responded.

"But, if it's his lower half attacking Satan City, what about the ocarina it was trapped in? What about your younger brother?" Bulma asked.

"From the fact that Hirudegarn's lower half of the body escaped and is attacking the city, there's a slight chance my brother might be dead." Tapion said in a sad tone.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"It's a possibility Hoi found my brother's music box first. The only way Hirudegarn is able to wonder freely is if his ocarina was destroyed. I'm pretty sure Hoi managed to kill my brother in the process." Tapion answered.

"How awful." I said sadly.

"I know as long as I'm alive, Hoi can't summon the upper half and make Hirudegarn whole again. I hate to say this, but I kinda miss being inside the music box. It's the only way to ensure this planets' safety." Tapion said as he gripped onto his ocarina.

We were all silent for a minute until Bulma spoke.

"I got it!" She shouted as she snapped her fingers.

"What have you got?" I asked Bulma.

"Tapion." She said as she turned and looked at him. "How about I build you a new room?"

"What? What do you mean by that? That music box was specially designed." He questioned.

"You know, ever since you got released from that music box, I picked up the remaining pieces of it to study it. I still have it! I can reproduce the materials and build you a new room with that." She said with excitement.

"That sounds like a good idea Bulma!" I said, sharing her excitement.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't slept ever since you came out of that music box right?" Bulma asked.

"Yes. You're right." he said.

"Then I'm building that room!" She said as she got up from her seat.

"Fantastic! Thank you very much!" Tapion said with a smile.

"Okay. If you need me Saiya, I'll be in my lab." Bulma said as she gave a thumbs up and left the room.

I was happy. We are finally doing something to help Tapion.

"That was very kind of her." Tapion said.

"Yeah. Bulma sure is an awesome woman." I said with a smile.

I proceeded to yawn. It was getting pretty late.

"You must be tired. Shall I walk you to your room?" He offered.

"Sure." I agreed as I rubbed my eyes.

I grabbed his hand without thinking and started heading towards my room.

"You can hangout in my room. I wouldn't want you to sit alone while waiting for Bulma." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll keep you company." I said with a laugh.

"Okay" Tapion said with a smile.

We both entered my room as we sat up on my bed. We leaned against the backboard and enjoyed the silence.

"So, about your brother.." I said, breaking the silence. "What was his name?"

"Minotia" Tapion said with a faint smile. "His name is Minotia."

"Cute name" I said. "Does seeing Trunks remind you of Minotia?"

"Sort of" He said. "Sometimes I see a part of Minotia in Trunks."

He grew sad and looked at his ocarina.

"I see. I'm sorry about your brothers fate." I said quietly.

"Don't be." Tapion said. "It's all Hoi's fault. I will avenge him."

Tapion held onto my hand tightly. I let him as we locked our fingers.

"I see." I said with another yawn.

"You should really get some sleep" Tapion said.

"I'm fine. I rather talk to you more." I said with a small smile. "How about you? Why haven't you slept?"

"Falling asleep would give Hirudegarns upper body the chance to escape. If I stay awake, he won't escape." He said.

"Is that why your hideout was in shambles? Did Hirudegarn try to escape?" I asked.

"Yeah. I let my guard down and fell asleep that night. He tried to escape and I had a hard time sealing him back in my ocarina." He said.

"Oh. I see." I said.

I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad I met you Tapion." I said as I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Same here Saiya." He said as he squeezed my hand tightly.

I was having a hard time opening my eyes.

I was really sleepy.

"Goodnight Tapion." I said as I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Hirudegarn

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard the morning birds chirping.

I yawned and sat up on my bed.

I realized that I was laying down on my bed.

I remembered I fell asleep on Tapion's shoulder last night.

"Where did Tapion go?" I asked myself.

I got out of bed and looked through my window.

I could see Trunks playing around with Tapion out in the yard.

I smiled at the sight of the two of them playing.

With that, I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and changed my clothes.

I made my way outside and joined the two.

"Hey Saiya! Look how strong Tapion is! I'm swinging!" Trunks shouted as he held onto Tapion's arm and swung like a monkey.

I was laughing. It was nice to see Trunks enjoying his time.

Trunks let go of Tapions arm and started running out with his dog.

I walked next to Tapion as we watched Trunks.

"Morning." He said.

"Good morning" I smiled. "Sorry if I fell asleep on your shoulder last night."

"Don't worry about it." He said. "You were sleeping quite peacefully."

I blushed as his comment.

_How embarrassing!_ I thought to myself.

"Oh..uh...heh..." I was too nervous to talk.

"Hey!"

Bulma was shouting from the balcony, waving to catch our attention.

"It's done! Your room is ready Tapion! Wanna check it out!?" She shouted.

"Now this, I gotta see!" Tapion said in excitement.

"Cool!" Trunks yelled

"Come on Tapion." I said as I grabbed his hand and headed inside.

Once we got to Bulma's lab, she led us to a different department where Tapions room is.

"Welcome to your new chamber" Bulmas said as she pointed to a life-sized model of the music box.

"Woah. This looks awesome Bulma!" I said, complimenting her job.

"It took me the entire night but I tried my best." She said as she yawned.

"This is perfect. Thank you so much." Tapion said as he bowed towards Bulma.

"No problem. The frequency in the room should be sufficient enough for you to sleep peacefully. Basically, you shouldn't have a problem sleeping." She said with another yawn.

"Great! You can finally catch up on your sleep!" I shouted in excitement.

"Now if you excuse me, I think I'm gonna head to bed." Bulma said with a third yawn.

"Thank you all so much." Tapion said with a smile.

"We'll let you catch up on your sleep. I have to talk to the others about Hoi at Goku's" I said

Tapion nodded his head and smiled.

We all left his room so he can get comfortable.

"I already called them about your meeting. So they should be waiting for you." Bulma said.

"Got it. Thanks again Bulma" I said as I gave he a thumbs up.

"No problem. Take Trunks with you. I'm going to sleep." She said as she waved off and headed to her room.

"Come on Trunks." I said as I headed off to Goku's house.

"Wait for me!" Trunks called out.

* * *

Inside Goku's house, there was Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Videl, Goten and Krillin.

I explained everything that happened from the moment Hoi attacked us to Tapions past.

"Woah. I owe that guy an apology. I thought he was the one who summoned the bottom half." Gohan said.

"Sorry if we second guessed him" Videl said with an apologetic look.

"No need to apologize. Tapion is a very understanding person." I said with a smile.

"Well, where is the guy now?" Krillin asked.

"Bulma managed to build a life-sized music box for his room. He should be sleeping now." I said.

"Has he slept at all?" Goku asked.

"Based on what he told me, Tapion hasn't slept ever since he was freed from the box." I answered.

"Woah. That's crazy to not sleep for so long." Videl said in shock.

"He's so cool." I hear Goten whispering to Trunks.

"I know! He's really cool!" Trunks whispered back.

"Anyways, do you know where Hoi went ever since the attack?" Gohan asked.

"No. Sadly I don't. He managed to escape before I could catch him." I said, closing my fist.

"Well, at least you are safe and not badly harmed from him." ChiChi said.

All of a sudden, the phone started ringing as ChiChi answered it.

We were all silent as we let ChiChi talk on the phone.

At first, ChiChi sounded cheerful on the phone but then she had a serious look on her face.

"Is everything alright ChiChi?" Goku asked.

"That was Bulma on the phone." She said, sounding worried. "She said that something has happened to Tapion and she needs you all there now!"

"What!?" I got up and ran outside.

I didn't wait for anyone. I just went straight to Capsule Corp.

"Wait for us Saiya!" Gohan said as everyone else followed after me.

I flew as fast I could to Capsule Corp.

_I hope Bulma and Tapion are okay!_

_Just wait for me Tapion!_

* * *

"Thank goodness you guys are here!" Bulma shouted as she hugged Trunks.

She was standing outside of home, waiting for us to come back.

"What happened Bulma!? Where's Tapion?" I asked, trying to catch my break from flying so fast.

"I was sleeping in my room until I head a loud explosion coming from my lab. I rushed to Tapions room and noticed that he disappeared. Even the room I built was destroyed." Bulma said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh no!" I shouted as we all ran to the destroyed room.

The chamber was broken into pieces. There was a huge hole on the wall that led outside.

"Let's just hope he's not in bad condition like this room." Goku said while looking around.

We were all wondering around the room investigating.

_Where are you Tapion?_

I walked through the gigantic hole and noticed Tapion, just a couple feet ahead of me.

"Tapion!" I shouted as I ran towards him.

"Saiya..." Tapion said with all the strength he had.

He succumbed to his injuries and fell to the ground.

I ran next to him and held onto him.

"Tapion! Tapion!" I screamed, trying to make sure he's alive. "Say something Tapion!"

"Is Tapion okay!?" Trunks asked worriedly.

"I'm...fine..." Tapion said in a weak tone.

"What happened to you?" Krillin asked.

"Did that monster get out!?" Bulma questioned.

"No. It tried to escape but I managed to stop him. But we have another problem. The lower half of Hirudegarn is attacking the city again." Tapion said.

"Oh no!" Videl shouted as she looked at the direction of the city.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold it. The upper body is really struggling to free itself. If it gets out, it'll get stronger and Hirudegarn would be whole again." Tapion said

All of a sudden, he started screaming in pain.

"Please! Hold on Tapion! You need medicial help!" I said as I held his hand.

"No! The only way to stop Hirudegarn from becoming whole is if you kill me!" Tapion shouted.

"W-What?" I was shocked.

_Kill Tapion!?_

"Don't touch him!" Shouted a voice.

We all looked around to find the source of the voice and we see Hoi along with Hirudegarn's legs.

"Hoi!" Videl said in disgust.

"Oh no! It's Hirudegarn!" Tapion shouted in fear.

"Come on Gohan!" Goku shouted.

Gohan nodded his head as the both of them went to fight Hirudegarn's bottom half of the body.

Tapion lets go of me and picked up his ocarina.

He was about to play the instrument but Hoi used his kunai and hit the instrument away from his hand.

"I will not allow you to play that stupid thing." Hoi said.

The instrument skidded across the floor until it hit the wall.

Trunks ran for the ocarina and picked it up.

"No! Don't you dare!" Hoi shouted and he ran after Trunks.

"Here Goten!" Trunks shouted as he tossed the instrument to Goten.

Goten caught it and ran towards Tapion.

"Give that back!" Hoi screamed

He started chasing after Goten.

"Saiya!" Goten tossed the ocarina to me.

"Here you go Tapion." I said as I gave the ocarina back to him.

"Thank you Saiya." Tapion said as he got up and grabbed the ocarina.

He was going to play the instrument but then dropped it.

He held onto his body as if he was in massive pain.

"Aahh!" Tapion was shouting.

"W-What's wrong!?" I asked.

"I can't...hold it in!" Tapion screamed.

"No! Fight it Tapion!" I shouted back.

"I-I...I can't!" Tapion screamed once more.

I sense a great aura coming out from Tapions body.

It was making it's way towards Hirudegarn's lower body.

"Woah. What the heck is that?" Goku said.

We all looked up at the sky and saw Hirudegarn's true body.

He was a gigantic bug like demon with wings.

_This is the demon god Hirudegarn._

"Saiya..." Tapion called my name weakly as she fainted on the ground.

"Oh no! Tapion!" I kneel next to him and held his head on my lap.

"Is he okay?" Trunks said as he and Goten ran up to us.

"I don't know. He's really hurt." I said worriedly.

Soon, we heard an evil laugh coming from Hoi.

"Hirudegarn is finally free! I would like to thank you all for the help!" He said with an evil grin.

I looked at Hoi and glared at him.

"No...He's free." Tapion said softly.

"Don't speak Tapion. You're really hurt." I said.

"Please...stop him.." He said.

"Our problem just got bigger guys." Gohan said.

I looked at Hirudegarn and then Tapion.

_What should we do?_


	7. Fight

_Hirudegarn's upper body has escaped from Tapion._

_It made it's way to it's lower half and became hole again._

_What should we do?_

"This is really bad..." I whispered.

"What do we do Saiya?" Goten asked.

"I don't know" I said quietly.

Hoi was within the distance laughing.

"I am the Kashvar wizard Hoi! I have summoned great demon god Hirudegarn! I order you to destroy this planet!" He shouted as he gave his order.

Hirudegarn looked unfazed and raised it's fist in the air.

"Hey! Watch out!" Goku shouted to all of us.

Hirudegarn lowered it's first as he tried to attack us.

I quickly grabbed Tapion and moved away to dodge the attack.

"Videl! Take Bulma back to my house and stay there!" Gohan shouted.

"Got it!" Videl nodded her head and held onto Bulma as they made their way back to Goku's house.

"You too Krillin. I need you to stay there and protect them" Goku said

"No problem!" Krillin said as he followed after Videl and Bulma.

"Good, now that they're safe, time for us to take care of this!" Goku shouted.

He powered up and transformed to his third Super Saiyan form.

With that, Gohan and Goku dashed towards Hirduegarn and started fighting it.

Tapion made his way to the top of a random building while Trunks and I followed along. He took out his ocarina and staying playing the instrument.

We waited and see if the instrument would cause an affect on Hirudegarn. Unfortunately, he wasn't fazed by the music. Instead, Hirudegarns' tail was coming towards us to attack.

"Move out the way!" Goten shouted.

I grabbed Trunk's and Tapion's hand and dragged us to different buildings to dodge the humongous tail.

"That pathetic ocarina of yours won't cause any damage to him anymore! Why don't you just be a good boy and get squashed just like that puny brother of yours!" Hoi taunted as he laughed.

"Minotia.." I heard Tapion said quietly.

I was seriously getting angry. Hoi is really drawing the line!

"You won't get away with this Hoi!" I screamed at him.

"I dare you to stop me!" Hoi shouted back. "Now Hirudegarn! Destroy them!"

Hirudegarn stopped fighting the others and headed straight towards Tapion, Trunks and I.

We continued to fly around to avoid getting hit by the creature.

Goku, Gohan and Goten, now in their super saiyan forms, took the advantage to attack Hirudegarn while he was distracted on us.

"You're wide open ugly!" Gohan shouted as they all came up to Hirudegarn from behind and attack.

At first, it seemed like Hirudegarn was getting hit but the monster disappeared.

"W-what!? Where did it go?" Goku asked as he looked around.

All of a sudden, Hirudegarn popped up behind the three and smashed them to the ground.

"Oh no! Guys!" I called out to them.

Trunks was getting angry and dashed towards Hirudegarn.

"Trunks come back!" Tapion called out to him.

"Don't worry! I got this! Stay there with Saiya!" Trunks shouted as he ran towards Goten's aid.

"Let's go!" Goku said as everybody powered up again and made their way towards Hirudegarn.

"We must stop him.." Tapion said weakly.

I held onto Tapion to prevent him from falling to the ground.

_What should I do?_

_Help them and fight Hirudegarn?_

_I've never gotten into a big fight like this before._

I could feel my heart racing and my face sweating.

I feel some kind of adrenaline rush coming.

_I'm going in. _I thought to myself bravely.

"Tapion." I said, looking at him. "Stay here and rest. Don't move. I'll be back."

With that, I jumped up and flew my way towards Hirudegarn.

"Saiya no! It's too dangerous!" I heard Tapion call out to me.

I looked back and gave him a small smile.

_I'm doing this to protect you. _I said in my head.

* * *

Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Goten were getting beaten up and knocked to the ground.

I couldn't take it anymore. I can't sit there and watch my friends/family get hurt.

"Hey! Hirudegarn! Over here you ugly creature!" I shouted at him, trying to get his attention.

Hirudegarn looked at me and tried to attack me.

I made my way around and threw as many punches and kicks towards it.

Hirudegarn was dodging all of my attacks. I eventually starting shooting ki-blasts towards it and did a little bit of damage.

I was getting aggravated.

"Why won't you die!" I shouted in anger as I formed a huge energy blast and shot at Hirudegarn.

Hirudegarn did one of it's tricks again and disappeared before it got hit.

I frantically looked around for any sign of him until I felt his energy behind me.

I quickly turned around just to see a gigantic tail heading towards me.

"Oof!" Hirudegarn's tail gave me a hard hit and I was sent flying.

I was crashing from building to building and was about to land on the ground.

At the speed I'm going, I couldn't get the energy to prevent myself from crashing so I held my arms out and awaited for it to happen.

But it didn't.

I felt someone catching me from the crash.

I moved my arms and looked up to see who it was.

"V-Vegeta!?" I asked surprised. "W-What? How?" I was lost a words.

_Where did you come from!?_

"Are you alright Saiya?" Vegeta asked concerned.

I nodded my head.

Vegeta never really said my name before. He must be angry.

"Hey ugly!" Vegeta shouted at Hirudegarn. "I was enjoying my little vacation but now I see you're here attacking my house! My family! and my city! You're going to regret that!"

Vegeta let go of me and transformed into his Super Saiyan form.

He went straight to attacking with all that he can from punches, kicks and even his special moves.

Nothing was working!

"Behind you Vegeta!" I warned him as Hirudegarns tail was heading towards him.

Vegeta got hit from it and was sent crashing through buildings.

"Vegeta!" I called out to him and made my way towards him.

Vegeta landed in a corporate building as I came to his aid.

This building was full of civilians. I was very shocked to see them here.

"Vegeta! Are you okay!?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." Vegeta said quietly.

He shook his head and stood up slowly.

"That thing just caught me off guard. That's all." He said.

"Look!" Yelled a random civilian.

There were screams and gasps from all of them and I looked outside.

Hirudegarn was walking towards this building and stood right in front of it.

I saw some energy forming from it's mouth as he breathed out a huge amount of flames towards us.

My eyes widened.

These people are going to get hurt!

"Quick! Help me block it!" Vegeta shouted.

"Right!"

We both stood next to each other and used as much energy as we could to build a shield around everyone.

"Everybody, get behind us!" Vegeta shouted at the civilians and they all did as he commanded.

Our energy shield was working as the flames were going around it.

I could tell Vegeta was using more energy than I am judging from how strong Hirudegarn's attack is.

Once the flames were gone, we released the energy shield and took a deep breath.

_That was exhausting. _I thought while catching my breath.

I looked at Vegeta and he fainted.

"Vegeta!" I called out to him as I kneel down and checked on him.

"Saiya!" I heard Goku shouting towards me from outside. "Is Vegeta okay!?"

I looked at him and he was fine. Probably fainted from exhaustion.

"He's fine Goku!" I shouted back at him.

All of a sudden, Hirudegarn appeared right behind Goku.

"Behind you Goku!" I screamed.

Before Goku could do anything, Hirudegarn's hands came together and squashed Goku like a sandwich.

"Gah!" Goku yelped in pain.

"Father!" Gohan called out to him.

_This is really bad!_

"Excuse me but, can you all please look after him?" I asked the civilians around us.

"No problem. Leave him with us ma'am!" Said a random guy.

"Thank you." I said, nodding my head and rushed back out.

Gohan and I tried attacking Hirudegarn as much as we could before getting hit again.

I got a hard punch and was sent flying to the ground.

* * *

As I hit the ground hard, my blurred vision showed someone coming towards me.

"Saiya!" I heard Trunks and Goten call out to me.

I blinked a couple of times to realize that Goten and Trunks fused to Gotenks.

"Alright Hirudegarn! You're gonna face the wrath of Gotenks Super Saiyan level 3! This is what you get for hurting her!" Gotenks shouted as he made his way to attacking Hirudegarn.

I tried to get up and help but I fell right back to the ground.

My body was shaking from the aching pain.

"Saiya!" I heard Tapion call out to me.

"Tapion." I looked at him weakly.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he grabbed onto me.

"I'm fine." I said as I struggled to get up.

The both of us looked at Gotenks and Hirudegarn.

At first, it looked like Gotenks was winning because he was causing some good amount of damage.

"Yes! Go Gotenks!" I cheered for them.

Gotenks gave off a goofy smile and kept shooting energy beams at it.

Pretty soon, Hirudegarn started transforming into a shell-like cocoon state.

"Woah, he turned hard as a rock." Gotenks said, caught by surprise.

"What are you waiting for!?" An injured Goku screamed.

"Finish him Gotenks!" Gohan shouted from the ground.

"Right!" With that, Gotenks used the Kamehameha at Hirudegarn.

A huge amount of smoke was formed as we anxiously waited for it to clear.

"D-Did they get him?" I asked Tapion.

Tapion was silent as he kept looking around until his eyes widened.

"No, look!" He shouted and pointed towards Gotenk's direction.

The shelled Hirudegarn was cracked open and hatched.

Coming out of the shell is a new and reformed Hirudegarn!

This new Hirudegarn turned into an ugly butterfly like creature.

"Oh no! It's even stronger!" Gohan shouted in fear.

"Uh Oh." Gotenks said.

Hirudegarn teleport next to Gotenks and smacked them to the ground.

"Ouch!" Gotenks shouted as he transformed back to just Trunks and Goten.

"Goten! Trunks!" Gohan called out to the boys.

He got up and rushed at Hirudegarn and tried to attack it.

Unfortunately, Hirudegarn's tail wrapped around Gohan and tried to crush him.

Gohan was shouting in pain as Hirudegarn was squeezing him tighter.

"Gohan!" I shouted as he became unconscious.

Hirudegarn let go of Gohan and threw him to the ground.

I looked at Goku's direction and I could see how frustrated he was.

"I know you have a weakness!" Goku shouted. "I'll keep fighting you until I find it!"

Goku charged at Hirudegarn and kept attacking him but Hirudegarn had the advantage and smacked Goku to the ground.

Goku got back up and attacked again but kept getting hit.

I just sat there and watched in horror as this was repeating to the point where Goku was knocked out.

I looked at the scenery and saw all of my friends unconscious and unable to move.

It's just Tapion and I left to stop Hirudegarn.

"Hahaha!" Hoi laughed. "And you said that you would stop me! How foolish!"

I punched the ground.

"How!? How can we stop him!?" I shouted in anger.

"I'll end it!" Tapion said as he took out his ocarina.

"But that didn't work before!" I said

"I have high hopes it'll work now" Tapion said as he played the instrument.

That sweet melody I've been hearing the past few days were starting to agonize Hirudegarn. It was covering it's ears in pain as he slowly disappeared.

"W-What?! Impossible!" Hoi said in a panic.

As soon as Hirudegarn fully disappeared, it's aura was being absorbed into Tapions body.

Tapion finished playing his ocarina and fell to the ground.

"Tapion!" I ran to his side and held onto him.

Tapion shunned me away and took out his enchanted sword.

"Saiya. I need you to do me a favor." Tapion said quietly

"W-What is it?" I asked.

With the sword, he threw it in front of me.

"Please. I need you to kill me." Tapion said calmly.

"W-What!?" I looked at Tapion like he was crazy. "Kill you!?"

"Yes please!" He shouted. "Kill me now!"

_Kill Tapion!?_

_Is that the only way? _

_What should I do?_


	8. Final Meeting

"Saiya, you need to kill me now!" Tapion shouted.

I was at a loss for words.

_Kill him!? Kill Tapion!?_

My hands were shaking, my palms were sweating.

I slowly picked up the enchanted sword and stared at Tapion.

"Please Saiya, there isn't much time left. It must be done before he escapes!" He continued to shout.

"Isn't there another way Tapion!?" I shouted as tears began to form in my eyes.

_I can't kill him! _I thought in my head.

"There is no other option!" He screamed. "Do it now!"

The tears spilled down my cheeks.

My heart was beat rapidly. My hands were shaking uncontrollably.

I swung the sword back.

"No! Get away from him!" Hoi shouted as he darted towards me.

"Quick Saiya! Do it before it's too late!" Tapion shouted again.

My mind was going crazy. It was as if I'm having a conversation with my own thought.

_Can I kill him?_

_What happens if I do?_

_I'll be heartbroken if I do kill him._

_I care about him too much to do it!_

_I don't have to guts to do it!_

_Why can't I swing that sword?_

_I care about him._

_I care about Tapion._

_I like him too much._

_I really like Tapion._

_I love him._

_I'm in love with Tapion._

_I can't kill Tapion because I'm in love with him. _

I swung my arm towards Tapion.

"Thank you Saiya." Tapion said quietly as he closed his eyes and awaited for his fate.

Before the sword came into contact with Tapion, I let my hand go and dropped the weapon.

All we heard was the metal clanging on the ground.

Tapion opened his eyes wide.

"W-What?" He asked shocked.

I put my hands to my face and cried.

"I can't do it!" I shouted. "I'm sorry Tapion. I can't!"

"Why...Why didn't you kill me!?" He yelled.

I looked up and met his gaze.

"Do you want to see the people you love die!?" He shouted.

"I don't want to see the man I'm falling in love with die as well!" I screamed back and shut my mouth.

_I said too much._

_I just admitted my feelings in an untimely matter._

"Y-You love me?" Tapion asked shocked.

"Yes." I said quietly. "That's why I can't kill you."

Tapion was silent at first but then screamed in pain.

"No! He's escaping!" Tapion screamed as I see Hirudegarn's aura leaving Tapions body.

"Tapion!" I called out and grabbed onto his shoulders.

Before I could do anything, Hoi ran up to me and grabbed my hair.

"Ah! Let go!" I shouted at him.

He dragged me away a few feet from Tapion and threw me to the ground.

"Come back to me Hirudegarn! Become whole once again!" Hoi chanted towards Tapion.

"Gwahh!" Tapion shouted in pain again.

Hirudegarn was fully out of Tapion and transformed into a whole body again.

Hoi stood over me and laughed.

"Foolish girl. Your mere act of love helped bring Hirudegarn back. I should thank you for it. With that, I'll make sure you die first!" Hoi taunted as he kicked my face.

_I really am foolish. _I thought. _I just let this happen._

"Hirudegarn! Obey me and kill this foolish woman!" Hoi shouted at Hirudegarn.

Hirudegarn just stood there and stared at Hoi.

"Why are you not moving!? It is I who revived you from that hell hole so now you are to obey my every command!" Hoi said.

I had a feeling his words may have angered Hirudegarn.

Hirudegarn reached his hand over us and picked up Hoi.

"W-What the!? Unhand me you vile demon!" Hoi yelled at Hirudegarn.

Hirudegarn grabbed onto Hoi's body and smashed him to the ground like squishing a bug.

I knew for a fact that Hoi did not live from that.

"My God..." I sat there and watched in horror. "He just ruthlessly killed Hoi."

"Saiya!" I heard Tapion called out as she slowly crawled towards me.

I knew Tapion had lost all of his energy.

"Tapion." I said his name quietly.

He held onto my hand and looked at me.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For putting you in a situation like this." He said as he fainted.

"No! Tapion! Tapion!" I called his name as I lightly shake his body.

He passed out from the immense pain.

I could sense Hirudegarn heading towards our direction.

I turned around and see the creature coming to us.

I got up with all of my energy and stood in front of the unconscious Tapion.

_I WILL protect him!_

_I will not lose Tapion!_

"You will not harm anyone else!" I screamed.

I walked forward and picked up the enchanted sword.

I gave out a battle cry and flew towards Hirudegarn.

"Hyaahh!"

I used the sword and swung it numerous times.

Hirudegarn easily dodged every bit of my attack and eventually knocked the sword out of my grasp.

The sword landed right next to the unconscious Trunks.

I rushed at him and blasted more energy balls.

Hirudegarn then closed its hands around me and started squeezing me like a bug.

The pain was unbearable!

I coughed out a bit of blood as I feel my consciousness fading away.

_It's all over_ I thought to myself.

I looked at Hirudegarn and noticed him screaming in pain.

I was confused at what was happening.

All of a sudden, I noticed Hirudegarns tail falling to the ground.

Trunks popped up from behind with the enchanted sword.

"I got your tail you ugly monster!" Trunks shouted.

The pain from having his tail chopped off caused Hirudegarn to let go of me.

"Saiya!" Trunks called out to me.

"Trunks..." I said weakly. "You manage to get rid of it's tail."

"I saw the sword and took an opportunity!" He said.

"Good boy." I said with a smile. "You ready to end it all?"

"You bet." He said.

I got up and stood next to him.

Just when we were about to attack Hirudegarn, Goku appeared in front of us.

"Goku?" I looked at him.

"Saiya, Trunks, leave this to me. I'm going to end this." Goku said in his Super Saiyan form. "If you want to fight, fight me instead Hirudegarn. This is our fight now."

I nodded my head towards Goku.

I grabbed Trunks and made our way back to Tapion.

Once we were next to him, I fell to the ground and succumbed to my injuries.

"Saiya!" Trunks called out to me.

"I'm okay." I said quietly.

I felt a warm hand gripping onto mine. It was Tapion's hand.

"Saiya..." he said my name softly.

"Hey Tapion. My body hurts so much." I said as tears streamed down my face.

Never in my life have I experienced such immense pain.

"You did good Saiya." Tapion said as he continued to hold onto my hand.

"Look!" Trunks screamed as he pointed towards Goku and Hirudegarn.

With little strength I had, I turned my head and looked.

Goku was in the middle of taunting Hirudegarn's emotions and surprisingly, it worked.

I noticed Hirudegarn trying to attack Goku but he missed his attack.

With that, Goku used one of his special moves, The Dragon Punch.

Goku had his fist full of ki and punched through Hirudegarn's body!

Hirudegarns' body had a massive hole in it.

It screamed in pain as the body was slowly fading away for good.

Goku took a heavy sigh and finally spoke.

"It's finally over." He said.

"We won." I said quietly.

"Finally. Thank you all." Tapion said happily.

"I'm glad Tapion." I said with heavy eyes.

_I feel so tired._

"Me too Saiya." He said

"Things can go back to normal now." I said.

I closed my eyes and felt my body hit the ground.

_It's finally over._

* * *

"How is she?" Said a voice.

"Don't worry about her. She's a strong fighter you know." Said another voice.

"She did a lot for me.." Said the first voice.

"She likes you know know." Said the other voice.

"I know." said the first voice.

"Well, do you like her too!?" The other voice said in excitement.

"I'll let her find out." The voice answered.

I could feel my aching body moving.

My eyes were slowly opening.

I see a blinding light and then I see the ceiling.

"Saiya!" I heard a voice call out.

I looked around to see Tapion and Bulma in the room. My room.

"Oh. Hey guys." I said weakly as I tried to sit up.

"Hey, don't push yourself kiddo." Bulma said as she sat on my bed.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"You passed out from your injuries." Tapion said.

"Oh. How long was I out for?" I asked.

"You were out for two days" Bulma said.

"What? Two days!?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. There's no more threat. It's all over." Tapion said.

"That's good. I'm glad your nightmare is finally over." I said with a smile.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I have to finish working on your machine Tapion." Bulma said as she winked at us and left my room.

I looked at Tapion in confusion.

"What does she mean by working on your machine?" I asked

Tapion looked at me and sat next to me on the bed.

"After we all settled down and took care of your wounds, I had a talk with Bulma." Tapion said.

"About what?" I asked.

He was silent again.

"About me going home." He said sadly.

"Oh. How are you getting home?" I asked, looking away.

"Bulma said that she is going to build a time machine for me. I'm going back a thousand years to home. I'm going to make sure my planet is safe." He said with a sad smile.

"I see. Your home is really important." I said as I looked at him. "I'm very glad that you're able to go home"

"I'm sorry Saiya." He said.

"Eh? About what?" I asked, pretending to not be sad.

"I'm sorry that I'm leaving you." He said.

He grabbed my hands and held onto them.

"Saiya" He said my name quietly. "The other day, when I asked you to kill me. I'm actually relieved when you said you couldn't."

I looked at Tapion and realized what he was talking about.

I admitted my love for him the other day!

I could feel my face blushing so I looked away.

"Oh" I said embarrassed. "I..uh..." I was speechless.

I felt Tapion's hand on my face and gazed into my eyes.

"Saiya," He said my name. "I'm in love with you too."

_He's in love with me too!?_ My mind yelled.

_Is this really happening!?_

My eyes were wide in shock.

With that, Tapion moved his face closer to mine.

_It's really happening._

Our lips finally met.

The kiss was nice and sweet.

I didn't want it to end. But it has too.

As our lips parted, I looked at his face.

"I'm happy to have met you Tapion." I said.

"I'm happy I met you too." He said.

We kissed again until a knock was heard at my door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and it was Trunks rushing in.

"Saiya!" Trunks shouted as she jumped onto my bed and hugged me.

"Hey there Trunks!" I said as I rubbed his head. "Good to see you!"

"Oh man Saiya! I was wondering when you would wake up!" Trunks said.

"Awh. My little man was worried about me." I said, teasing him.

"Hey! That's embarrassing." He said. "Don't say that in front of Tapion."

Tapion and I laughed. Trunks sure is a cute kid.

"Come Saiya! Father is waiting for you!" Trunks shouted.

"Eh? Where is Vegeta?" I asked.

"He's in the training room!" He yelled.

"Okay. Let's go." I said.

With that, Trunks hopped off my bed and headed out of the room.

I got out of my bed with the help of Tapion supporting me.

"Can you move?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go." I said with a smile.

He held out his hand and I grabbed it.

_I should enjoy the last moments I have with Tapion before he leaves. _

* * *

Trunks pulled Tapion away as I went inside the training room and approached Vegeta.

He was in the middle of doing push-ups until he saw me.

"So, you're finally awake." He said as he got up.

"You're back to training I see." I smiled at Vegeta.

"You let your guard down and got hurt." He said.

"Well, who told you to disappear for a few days!?" I talked back.

Vegeta walked up to me and patted my head.

"I'm proud of you Saiya." Vegeta said kindly.

"Eh? You're proud of me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah." He said. "You've gotten stronger. Keep that up and you'll be able to assist us for future fights."

"Awesome!" I said as I lightly punched his arm. "Until I fully recover, I'm looking forward to training with you and Goku again."

I gave him a thumbs up and let him continue his training.

I stepped out of the room to see Tapion waiting for me.

"Let's go to Bulma. See the status of the machine." He said.

"Alright." I said as we held hands and headed to the lab.

Once we got there, We see Bulma making some final touches.

"Hey guys. Machine's almost ready. Just need to set the coordinates to your timeline." Bulma said with a smile.

"Thank you very much Bulma." Tapion said as he bowed towards her.

We headed back to my room as I sat on my bed.

"How do you feel?" Tapion asked.

"My body still aches." I said with a light laugh.

"Thank you again for everything you've done." He said. "I really appreciate you being with me since day one."

"It's no problem." I said. "If anything, I should thank you for attracting me with that music back at the antique shop."

"I love you Saiya." Tapion said.

"I love you too Tapion." I said back.

We held each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, there was another knock on my door.

It was Bulma.

"It's ready Tapion. Time to say goodbye." She said.

I grew sad.

_This is it. _

"It's time Saiya." He said.

I nodded my head as we walked to Bulma's lab hand in hand.

* * *

It was just me, Trunks and Bulma in the lab to see Tapion off.

Apparently, Tapion said goodbye to everyone else when I was recovering from my injuries.

"We're sad to see you go Tapion." Bulma said sadly.

"Do you really have to go? You can stay here you know!" Trunks said, trying to hold in his tears.

Tapion smiled at him.

"Don't worry Trunks. I'll always consider you as a little brother." He said as he patted his head.

Tapion reached for his sword and tossed it to him.

"I want you to keep that Trunks." Tapion said.

"Your sword?" Trunks asked.

"Yup. Consider a gift from me." He said.

Trunks' frown turned into a smile.

"Awesome! Wait until I show this to Goten!" he shouted.

"Be careful with that thing." Bulma said, lecturing her son.

"Saiya." Tapion said my name.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"I want you to have this." He said as he took out his ocarina.

"What? Your ocarina?" I asked.

"Yeah. This is the thing that brought us together. I want you to have it. For memories." He said.

I grabbed the ocarina from his hand and held onto it.

"Thank you Tapion." I said as I hugged him.

I could tell my emotions were overwhelming me.

I felt the tears streaming down my face in an instant.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Tapion asked as he lifted my chin up.

"I'm sorry." I said, wiping away the tears. "I'm just sad to see you go."

Tapion was silent and looked at me.

"I'm sad too Saiya." He said. "I'll miss you a lot."

"Me too Tapion." I said.

Our faces grew closer as we had our final kiss.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"You will." he said. "Someday, I'll come back to see you. This isn't going to be our final meeting."

"Then.." I paused. "I will await for your return."

We hugged for a long minute.

"It's time for me to go." Tapion said.

We let go of each other as Tapion hopped onto the time machine.

He saluted to us and pressed the button.

The time machine lifted up, blinked many streams of light and then disappeared.

_There he goes _I thought.

I gripped onto the ocarina.

_Someday Tapion..._

_We'll see each other again._

_Until then, I'll be waiting for you. _


End file.
